jezebelversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jekyll and Hyde AU
Story Jezebel is starting a project in her monster hunting of finding what it takes to break the human psyche. Her main goal, however, was separating the bad part from the good. She has everything set up, but needs human test subjects. She goes to the board of governors for help with getting some prisoners to help. After a heated debate, all but one of the governors (that being John's sister, Cheryl) deny her funding. Sadly she and Epiphany exit the court. Jezebel exits the building, but not before giving a two faced remark behind her back. Now at home, Jezebel has a depressive spell, being brought back up when her partner (John) and friend (Arabella) encourage her in achieving her dream. This gives her the courage to continue to do research for her project, and though skeptical, her fiance is supportive of her. She is left to her devices. It isn't long before she receives a letter from the messenger boy that her books are ready to collect from the bookstore. She do so, a happy stride in her step. Once collecting her books, she meets Jason - who is sat on the steps to his alleyway when she does -. He approaches her, causing her to go back to the bookstore for shelter, though he follows her home. She befriends him, despite his constant flirting, and offers him a place to stay. She quickly puts her potion together, going through a number of concoctions, before her final version. She's beyond happy getting to the point she's finally at. She records everything as she goes along, including how it feels doing down. The experiment goes wrong, instead of ridding of the bad, it becomes stronger; forming its own personality, own life. Jez takes over Jezebel's body; physical changes happening. She causes havoc around town. Before Jez is able to get a reputation for murder, she makes acquaintance with Jason. They become fast lovers. Finding out Jez beds at Jezebel's, Jason takes up the offer for a bedroom. Jez finds she enjoys murdering and it makes her feel alive. She develops an obsession for it. Arabella finds out about Jezebel and Jez being one in the same; she tries to persuade Jezebel to stop the project. Jezebel admits to her that doesn't know how. The two work together in an attempt to find a way. Arabella provides a huge amount of support for Jezebel, especially when times seem dark. A conversation between Jezebel and Chas, one that involves him saying, 'Ma'am, in the 10 years I have worked for your family, I have seen a lot. But, nothing like I've seen working with you and Master Constantine on your cases and projects. I wouldn't change that though.' to boost her spirits. Jez gets stronger with every attempt Jezebel makes; for fear of safety for her friends and family, she locks herself in her study. She isolates herself for 3 weeks. When John comes into her study in another attempt to get her out; he attempts to get her to join the Christmas festivities. After a few tries, he fails, so exits her study, only to stop, remembering he needed to remind her of an event coming up that they must attend. He returns to the room, just as Jezebel changes into Jez. His reaction is freaked out to say the least (more angry Jezebel let it get this far). John, realizing Jason has been meeting with Jez for private 'meetings', figures Jez must've used Jezebel to cheat on him, knowing Jezebel didn't have the heart to do it. He is furious though more with Jason. Many attempts and major support from her fiance and best friend, Jezebel is able to come up with a cure; at least she thought it was. In a last attempt to get Jezebel to give in, Jez invades the mare's mind, giving her doubts that the cure worked. After giving Jez a piece of her mind, Jezebel feels like she has finally got ridden of Jez. With that in mind, Jezebel and John go ahead with their wedding. While getting ready, Arabella gets a bit of paranoia about Jez coming back; Jezebel tries to convince her friend that she has hopefully had the cure to rid of her, but she makes a plan with Arabella that her friend must shoot her if the worst come to pass. Due to Arabella not having the heart to do such a thing and Jezebel seeing the pressure it put on her, they come up with a backup plan that involved her sending Jezebel to the asylum. They finish getting ready, heading off to the ceremony for her and John's wedding. At the wedding reception, just as her and John's wedding dance finishes, Jezebel gets a sharp pain in her chest - indicating Jez was returning. She and Arabella hide from others as Arabella attempted to comfort her friend. Due to her being gone for so long - hidden behind a pillar -, John gets curious, trying to find Jezebel. Once finding her, he is attempted to be pushed back by Arabella, only for her to fail. He kneels beside his wife, using a gentle voice to get her out of her head. Instead Jez takes over more, causing a scene and the wedding guests to look over. Jez holds John hostage at gunpoint to make her escape through the back patio door. He tries again to coax Jezebel out. Epiphany continuously making rude comments about Jezebel, only for Jez to comment back. Though Arabella panicky tells John to use his magic, he manages to get Jezebel back with gentle encouragement. Jezebel reminds Arabella of their promise, and Arabella calls someone to take Jezebel away, much to John's dismay as he is held back due to trying to get her back. Even as all this is happening, Epiphany makes the comment that Jezebel deserves to be locked up, and in reply to this, Arabella becomes furious and punches her. Not long after being sent to the asylum, Jez permanently takes over Jezebel's body. Jez then escapes, murdering all those who get in her way. Inspired by the musicalWikipedia for the musical: https://docs.google.com/document/d/15IqwruYL_QuWC1bfv0J7OArF2nj8yJkJC1XM7WcMrcc/edit (starring Anthony WarlowAnthony Warlow's IMDb page: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0912312/), as well as the book (The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr HydeWikipedia on the book: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_Case_of_Dr_Jekyll_and_Mr_Hyde) by Robert Louis Stevenson. InkpottsInkpotts' Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwceSpbMQfbuiPmGSJTRhGQ' Animatics on the Jekyll and Hyde musical also inspired this alternate universe. Characters Involved * Dr Henry Jekyll is Jezebel * Mr Edward Hyde is Jez * Lisa Carew is John * Lucy Harris is Jason * Gabriel Utterson is Arabella * Simon Stride is Epiphany * Jekyll's Butler is Chas * Judge Carew is Cheryl * Lord Savage is Balthazar * Nellie/ Gwenny is Lucifer * Lady Beaconsfield is Anne-Marie Gallery References Category:Alternate universes